1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gun cartridges including bullets.
2. Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 929 628 shows a gun cartridge including a bullet for use in a gun barrel. This cartridge includes a bullet comprising a metal, preferably lead, head with a pointed end, and a two-part plug of elastic material. One part of the plug is constructed in the shape of a container and is connected with the lead head by means of a plug-in connection in the form of a pin engaging in a bush-shaped recess in the lead head. The second part of the plug engages with the container-shaped part with a positive connection in order to close the chamber within the container shaped part. This chamber serves to damp out the gas pressure. In this arrangement the second part is in the shape of a piston. When the cartridge charge is ignited the piston-shaped part moves, as the chamber fills up, to dampen out the gas pressure until the front face of the piston-shaped part impacts against the bottom of the container-shaped part. It has been found, in use, that after the ignition of the charge the necessary unity between the lead head, the container-shaped part and the piston-shaped part is no longer maintained. Frequently the piston-shaped part frees itself from the other two parts with the consequence that these two parts alone are projected in the direction of the target, while the piston-shaped part leaves the barrel of the gun uncontrolled. This has necessarily a detrimental effect on the accuracy of the missile, as the powder charge is calculated for the flight of the three parts of the bullet, while only two parts are actually projected towards the target.